Normal
by egg10rru
Summary: When does a drabble ever stay a drabble? Twoshot that picks up right where the second book leaves off; won't really make sense if you haven't read it. Explicit yaoi in second chapter
1. Chapter 1

ToryxColin, was SUPPOSED to be a drabble.

Summary: Scene picks up right where the second book leaves off; won't really make sense if you haven't read it. Mild yaoi, nothing more than kissing in public. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Jen Lee Quick the Almighty Goddess of OEL is the owner of our two favorite boys, and it is to her that this ficlet is dedicated.

Normal

~~ ~*~ ~~

Tory rubbed his aching jawbone. "Colin…" he tried as the dark-haired male turned his back on him.

_'Shit…think fast. Before he just walks away.'_ He wobbled, his head throbbing, and mentally cursed himself. "Colin, I…please. Give me a minute. It's really not how it looks. I'm really not working for anyone and I don't have a clue about what the Gaia Project is. Like you said, I didn't find out very much, did I? I'm not stalking you for info on the Project, I care about the Project because it has to do with you."

Colin turned and scoffed in disbelief, glaring up at the taller boy. "At least now you admit you're stalking me, only since that journal is incontrovertible proof."

Tory blushed, moving his hand to rub the back of his head. "No, it's…"

Sick of Tory's excuses, Colin pressed on. If he had to put up with this longer, he at least deserved for Tory to just admit his purpose. "Still. Why?" He asked shortly.

"It…I just…"

'_Can't he STOP that? And the blush again...why does it affect me? It draws me towards him even more…stop this!'_ Colin looked away and took a breath before clarifying. "What do you care? No one else has tried to contact us like this. No one else bothers."

Tory paused, confused at the phrasing. _'Us? What, the doctor? What does that have to do with…'_ Well…Colin already knew about the journals, it wasn't like he could look like any less of a creep, so leveling was probably his best bet.

"Because the rest of the world is too boring to care. Or for me to care about. Everyone. Everything. All of it. It makes sense. It's too easy. Stereotypes. Archetypes. Cliques. Clichés. Patterns. Predictable, typical and mundane. Too easy. But you? You're different. I don't get you like everything else. So I want to know. That's natural human curiosity, isn't it?"

Colin simply raised an eyebrow. "What, you really expect me to believe it was really all just curiosity? Even if it was, that's not. That's obsessive harassment. Normal people don't take it to that extent ever."

"So? I know I'm not normal. Normal people are lucky. They don't crave challenges, challenges just exist for them. For me, they're few and far between. That's what the majority of my journals cover; anything that currently is or could turn into a challenge. Intellectual stimulation. I just need to know. And even after the challenge is over and completed, I can go back and savor them, all in one place. Even after they're years gone, or years spread apart."

"…I looked. Nothing else ever took up a whole book."

"Because…you're different from any of my usual obsessions." Tory's blush deepened, and he stared steadfastedly at his shoes. _'Great, Tory. Why did you just __have__ to use that word?'_ His left shoe was untied. He was glad he had been stopped when he did, or there would have been a sixty-three percent chance that he would have tripped going up the stairs.

"…How so?"

Tory flinched as he felt Colin's gaze burn into the top of his head as he took too long to respond '_Look up, look at me, I need this explanation' _it demanded. He bent down to tie his shoe, happy for any excuse to avoid those unfathomable eyes. Colin's eyes roved to the back of his neck, to which his blush had spread.

"I just…don't get you. I doubt I ever really will." He talked to his feet.

What came from above sounded like a defeated sigh. "Good, because if you did I'd no longer be a challenge and you'd just ditch me and savor the moment in your notebook, right? Once you're satisfied or bored or whatever, I'm no longer a necessary factor, just a subject that's been worn out."

Colin sounded like he was talking about more than just Tory at this point. It started to dawn on Tory just how alone Colin really was. Colin may be his first real friend ever, but to Colin…what was he to Colin? Important? Colin seemed expectant of him to leave and depressed at the thought. As sad about this as Tory was, it also made him inexplicably happy. He could make Colin happy. And then Colin wouldn't be mad at him and just _maybe_ might let him in. Win-win.

He stood up and offered Colin a shake of his head, along with a small reassuring smile. ""Good?" Does that mean you want me around?" He let the hope fill his voice, praying that that would give Colin some kind of comfort.

Colin glare softened into a look of confusion for a moment, and then he chuckled. _'God I love his laugh,' _Tory thought happily. _'Random timing but...I caused it. YESS!'_

"You know," Colin remarked thoughtfully, "most people would kill to be able to just skim through life with all the answers like you do. Or at least…" He paused, thinking of the notebook. "At least have the ability to obtain what they "needed" to know."

Tory stared a moment, confused. "…Do you?"

"Yea, definitely."

"Why?" He asked, perplexed.

"I want the answer to why I want you around."

"Heck if I know that," Tory sighed.

Colin gave another little chuckle, this one tinged with relief. "Because you don't get me and that keeps you around. But I don't get it…why do you search out challenges when you have it so easy compared to normal people?"

Tory stopped at that. "I guess…well, sometimes it feels good to know what it's like to be normal."

Colin frowned. "I thought you accepted the fact that you're not."

Tory snorted. "If you don't have it on record I never said it. De Nile's not the longest river in Egypt for nothing."

Colin looked taken aback, then grinned. "Still. Us? Normal? I'm an antisocial freak and you're a frustrating, genius stalker weirdo. And we're both guys. What part of us could possibly be normal?"

_'Both…GUYS?!'_ Inner Tory squeaked and twiddled at the inside of his ear with his pinkie, not sure if he really caught that correctly.

"…Does that…mean there's an 'us'?" Tory asked hesitantly. He refused to meet Colin's eyes, instead trying to will away a rather fierce blush.

'_Did I just say that?' _Colin thought._ 'I implied…is this why I'm drawn...attracted to him? Yea, not normal. But I never tried to be. I'll have to make him not try to be on this. Or, well…but it sounded like he wanted an 'us,' right?"_

Tory was startled when Colin's head hit his chest with a soft 'thump.'

"COLIN!!! IS IT ANOTHER ATTACK?!?!" He rushed out, his voice panicked. He wrapped his arms around Colin to support him, but was silenced as Colin clamped a hand over his mouth, the other arm sliding up his chest to his shoulder.

"No, I'm fine." Colin said, then hesitantly slid his right hand across Tory's cheek, the left gently caressing the taller teen's throat on the way to linking behind Tory's neck. "Just thinking again."

Tory stood still, hardly daring to breathe as Colin pressed his face into Tory's warmth.

"…I don't know how…or well, how long…" Colin breathed against Tory's neck. "I…yea?" His voiced dropped even further for the last three words. "…There's an us."

Tory barely caught the whisper, more focused on the heat that informed him of Colin's deep blush. He was sure that Colin caught the skip in his heartbeat with his cheek when Tory registered the words, but found that with Colin's admittance he felt all right with Colin knowing just how much he affected him. Breathing out a satisfied sigh, he found to his pleasant surprise that Colin's head fit just right into the curve of his throat when he rested his chin in Colin's soft hair. He breathed in, taking in Colin's scent.

Tory felt Colin breathe out as well against his Adam's apple, followed by what felt like a soft lick. He started and swallowed with a blush, feeling Colin follow the movement with his eyes.

"Uh, so," Colin diverted quickly, "if we were normal," he made the word sound like a slimy alien, "what would we do now?"

Tory laughed. "Well, Romeo and Juliet would spout sonnets of undying love to each other."

Colin quirked a condescending eyebrow. "Romeo…and Juliet."

Tory blushed. "It's a long train ride. I'm good at playing out multiple scenarios in my head. Overactive imagination and all."

Colin snorted. "Oh, right. Archetypes. And somehow that's normal."

"…Would you prefer samurai? That one's pretty good too."

Colin chuckled, then his cheeks suddenly tinged pink as he glanced away from Tory. "How about modern normal?"

"Oh. Well…we'd kiss."

"That's what I thought," he said as he pulled Tory's face down, meeting the taller boy's mouth for a determined yet shy kiss. As quickly as he started it he pulled away, gaze lowered and flushed an adorable shade of red.

Tory stared at him in shock. _'Soft,'_ was the only word resonating in his mind. His eyes followed Colin's tongue as it slowly traced the rosy pink lips, and as it retreated back inside, without thinking he cupped Colin's cheek, pulling the lower lip down at the corner with his thumb, and followed it into the warm, moist cavern.

Both boys gasped and went still a moment, before Tory steeled his nerve and began to explore and taste Colin's mouth. Colin hesitantly pressed his tongue back against Tory's, and a messy kiss commenced until Colin finally wrenched back for air. After a few moments of gasping and clinging to Tory's shirt, he looked up, and then quickly glanced away with a fresh blush.

Peeking back up at Tory as if for permission, he swallowed and leaned up, poking his tongue out and licking a trail of mixed saliva back up Tory's chin to his lips. Then, tentatively, he pressed his tongue between Tory's lips and into his mouth, shyly copying Tory's earlier exploration. Tory smiled into the kiss, quietly thrilled at Colin's cute enthusiasm.

Suddenly, though, Colin broke off with a glare. Tory was taken aback as Colin hissed fiercely, "I KNOW what you're thinking. 'I need to remember how this felt or tasted or whatever so I can write it down later.' Well, don't you DARE!!! Normal people, when savoring a "completed challenge" such a this, just do it again to refresh their memory."

Mortified at having his thoughts read, Tory tried to quickly think of something to change the subject, and grinned widely.

"So, does this mean that I have permission to do this again?" He leaned down and pecked Colin's lips, who flushed and looked away, still glaring.

"You're the one who wanted to be normal."

Tory laughed. "Yea, but if we were normal you'd be a girl."

Colin paused, then glanced up, his glare softening into contemplation. Absently he brushed his bangs behind his ear, a habit that caused them to look stylishly sideswept. "Would it help if I wore barrettes?" He asked, innocent and expressionless.

Tory choked, imagining it. _'Save it for the train,' _he chided himself furiously, trying his hardest not to blush.

"Green's my favorite color," Colin continued seriously. "That okay?"

"It is?" Tory, asked, surprised at such an easily-obtained piece of information.

"…Color of your eyes."

"Cliché." Tory stated reprovingly.

"Normal." Colin smiled. "'I'll borrow them from Mandy on Monday."

~~ ~*~ ~~

Ok, so the three things that hit me here as soon as I was done were:

1) OH SHIT I JUST GOT COLIN SICK I HOPE HE DOESN'T DIE

2) Yes he **did** just lick Tory's neck. Do not ask why. Even I do not know but once I put it in it refused to be edited out. (I liked it and could not come up with a plausible explanation for why Colin would do something so OOC so... ;;; )

3) Remember that panel where the doctor was peering out the curtains as if in search of the "bad influence?" Murphy's law, boys. It even applies to hot gay kisses xD

I hope to God no one read this because it was intended for the authoress of Off*Beat and also I forced myself to only edit it twice (I'm breaking a habit here.) But if you did like it please go read the two original books which are so much more well-written than I could ever do. And help me flood-mail Tokyopop's headquarters with angry squawks over the hiatus.

And if you really feel like gracing me with a review, please don't tell me how much I sucked because I have absolutely no grains of salt lying around to take and I will haunt you after my suicide, lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so some people actually wanted a lemon out of this so here we go! Yes, that was a warning. Let me put it in all caps. YAOI LEMON = GAY WORD-PORN. Some people enjoy sucking on lemons, and others don't and make those awesomely hilarious screwed up faces when they try it. If you don't like lemons and you read this anyway, feel free to email me a picture of your expression instead of sending me flames. :D

Also thank you to Yaoi4evandnevayuri for helping me get out of the rut on this one. And thank you to my readers, I can't believe you actually like me! You rock! I'll have another oneshot out for you soon, no worries.

…wow. It didn't take much plot to get to the smut in this one. Jeez. And I tried to make them all innocent but Tory just refused to be written that way xD

Well, enjoy!

~*~*~*~

Smiling at the mental picture, which not only had Colin in barrettes but a black lacy blouse and a pair of green capris with a black thorny vine embroidered up one leg, Tory closed his eyes and, the fever finally catching up to him, passed out.

Quirking an eyebrow, Colin watched him fall.

_'Oh,' _he thought seriously, _'I think I was supposed to catch him.'_

Glancing up the stairs to Tory's house, and knowing that Tory's mom usually wasn't home, his thoughts turned to Paul.

"…" On second thought, maybe he better just bring Tory up to his place.

"Unff." He hauled at Tory's arm, successfully pulling him about two inches. There was no way he could pick the taller, heavier male up; in fact, he'd probably pass out next to him from the exertion. (Hee, Colin's a wimp!) So he just looped his arms under Tory's armpits and tugged again, slowly dragging Tory across the street, up the steps and into his house. Knowing the doctor was out at a convention, he paused in relief for a moment to catch his breath. Then up another flight of stairs, Colin stopping to pant from the expended energy put into hauling the redhead.

Once he'd caught his breath, he pulled Tory into his bedroom, pausing to shut the door. Turning back, he saw his cats swarming around Tory's limp body, rubbing at his sides and one curling up on his chest. A smile tugged at his lips as he took in their reaction. Now he was sure Tory was right for him; animals always had the best instincts.

Picking up the cat on Tory's chest and receiving a lick across the cheek for his efforts, he settled the feline onto his computer chair and slowly hoisted Tory onto his bed. Then he scratched at his head. What was wrong with the redhead?

_'Well…he always thinks I'm sick when I faint…come to think of it, he was sniffling all through Physics. Mandy kept giving him those…weird…tissues…so why the hell did he get up today anyway if he was this sick?!'_

Looking over Tory, he thought, _'though that punch probably didn't help much.'_

He removed his and Tory's coats and shoes, then sat on the edge of the bed and absently began petting Tory's face and hair, the habit of a cat lover. He noticed that the redhead had a substantial fever. Tory groaned after a few moments and cracked his eyes open.

"Colin." He rasped quietly, then cleared his throat a little.

"Mm?" Colin did not cease his movements.

"…cold…" Tory shivered a little as Colin ran his fingers down Tory's temple to his cheek. Leaning in a little closer, Colin noticed that somehow his nails had left scratches on Tory's cheek when he had been closing his fist to punch him. A stab of guilt pinched at his heart.

"Understandable. You're sick. Do you have a headache? Want any Tylenol?" Colin asked over his shoulder as he got up from the bed and snapped a leaf off of an aloe vera plant on the windowsill, where it received as much light as possible in the darkened room. Peeling the leaf, he ate the skin while pressing the exposed clear gel to the cuts on Tory's cheek. Tory shuddered.

"No, headache's gone…that's even colder, you know." He complained.

"But it'll heal faster with this," Colin stated simply, eating the rest of the leaf when he was done coating the cuts in natural antiseptic. "I'm trying to make up for hitting you. What do you **want** me to do about it?"

Tory smiled tiredly. "Keep me warm." He pulled Colin on top of him on the bed. Colin squeaked. "The blankets can kee—" He protested, but was cut off when Tory pressed their lips together briefly by putting a hand on the back of Colin's head and pulling his face to his. Colin blushed when he was allowed to pull back, only to find himself wrapped in Tory's stronger arms. He sighed in defeat and laid his head down on Tory's chest, then tentatively wrapped his arms around Tory's neck and used the leverage to pull himself further up, snuggling into the warm curve of Tory's throat. Closing his eyes and feeling one of his cats jump up to curl up next to them, he allowed a soft smile to slip onto his face as he drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~

A few hours passed in quiet peace. But Tory was suddenly awakened by a violent shiver running down his spine as the temperature of the room dropped a few degrees with the setting sun. Attempting to sit up and being prevented from doing so by a weight on his chest, he opened his bleary eyes to find a soft warm Colin curled cutely into his chest, like a cat. He grinned feverishly at the sweet sight and tried to get closer to the warmth.

…Colin awoke to his pants being removed. Lying speechlessly on his back on the bed, he looked down his naked torso at Tory and quirked a sleepy eyebrow, grabbing the belt buckle of his pants in order to keep them up.

"And what pray tell are you doing?" He asked with a little glare, intaking his breath when his belt slipped out of its loops from the force of Tory tugging his pants down. He watched in disbelief as Tory removed them completely and reached a hand up expectantly for the belt to toss onto the floor as well.

"…" Colin stared at him. "Well?"

Tory frowned. "In the way," he mumbled, upset at Colin's not understanding. "Heat." He rubbed his icy fingers across Colin's chest to emphasize his point. Colin gasped and dropped the belt as his nipples pebbled from the cold. Tory picked it up with an approving nod and let it slide over the side of the bed to the floor. Then he began removing his own layers of shirts and his jeans with a shiver. He quickly pulled the covers up over them, lay down, and buried his face into Colin's chest as he embraced the heat below him. Colin shuddered as Tory's chilly fingers rubbed over his spine, but wrapped his arms around Tory's shoulders and managed to stay still as he and the redhead slowly lost and gained body heat respectively until they reached a comfortable equilibrium.

Tory let out a soft satisfied sigh and rubbed his cheek over Colin's left nipple, which by now was soft again from the warmth exuding from their synched heat. He turned his head at the sticky feeling and poked out his tongue, licking, only recalling the aloe vera when the bitter flavor washed over his taste buds. He made a face.

"It contains a lot of vitamins, as well as eight essential amino acids that the human body needs but cannot manufacture. So it's good for you, lick it up." Colin's voice floated down to him.

Tory started to vocalize a disgruntled complaint in his throat, but then suddenly swallowed it with a strange little smile and sat up, straddling Colin's lap. He tilted his head back down, ignoring Colin's confused look, and dragged his tongue slowly through the gel over one of Colin's sensitive nipples, then blew cool air on it. Colin's eyes widened and he arched his body up a little into Tory's with a gasp, his nipples hardening all over again.

Tory grinned as Colin's crotch pressed up firmly against his hard-on. "I can take that as permission?" He ended the statement like a question, but didn't wait for Colin's response as he ground down to create delicious friction, then scooted down Colin's legs and reached for the elastic of the shorter male's boxers. The grin widened happily when Colin's moan morphed into a shocked gasp.

"What the hell are you doing? You're sick?!" Colin breathed out, reaching down to stop him.

"Yea," Tory mumbled, somehow conveniently tangling the fingers of one hand with those of both of Colin's and pushing them back while using his other hand to tug Colin's boxers down. "And we kissed. You're gonna get sick too. Need all the heat you can get."

"Not!" Colin gasped. "Not! That kind! Of heat!" His voice rose in pitch on each syllable as he felt Tory grasp his awakening manhood, rubbing it slowly. "Tory!"

Ignoring him, Tory began feathering kisses up the column of Colin's neck, along the jawline, and then licked at the left earlobe. "I like heat," he breathed. "Make me hot."

Colin got, if possible, even redder. "You're sick! Are you even thinking straight?" His eyes widened as he watched Tory trail licks back down his chest, poking his tongue into his navel. He involuntarily let out a little giggle.

"See?" Tory whispered approvingly. "Lighten up. Will the doctor kill us if he hears?"

Colin sighed. "Would you stop if I said yes?"

"No."

"Well then, it's a good thing he's not home then, isn't it."

Tory laughed, an odd breathy sound. "Exactly." Then he bent to pull his own boxers off. Colin quickly tore his gaze away, mortified, upon seeing that Tory was fully erect.

Tory laughed again, brushing his fingers across Colin's cheek so that Colin would look at him. "You're very pretty in a blouse." He glanced down at his own erection, fondly recalling a dream of playing dress-up on Colin during his nap.

"…what?" Colin quirked an eyebrow.

Tory didn't bother to provide him with further details. Instead he unceremoniously grasped both of their erections in between his hands and started pumping.

The noise Colin let out was an odd cross somewhere between a breathy exhale and a full-out scream.

Tory just laughed. "What? Haven't you ever touched yourself before?"

Colin moaned, his eyes slipping shut. "Nooo…" He rocked into Tory's two-handed fist. "Too…ah! much…" He suddenly shoved on one of Tory's sides, who fell over in surprise. Colin moved with him in order not to hurt his penis, in doing so straddling Tory, then pried the other male's hands off of their erections and clutched them in his own, one on each side of their chests as he collapsed a little onto Tory, holding still and just panting for a moment.

Tory wrinkled his brow at the impediment but decided to let Colin have a little more reign over the situation, then rubbed his erection up against Colin's, hissing at the resulting friction on the vein running the length of the underside. When Colin didn't protest, he did it again, harder. Colin got the message and hesitantly began rubbing back, not quite managing to bite back a whimper of pleasure.

Grinning at the sound as well as his own substantial pleasure, Tory wriggled his left hand free, then grabbed Colin's right and guided it to his chest, silently urging Colin to play with his nipples. Then, arching slightly into the feeling, he brought his left hand up to rub at the small of Colin's back, massaging along the spine.

Colin smiled and let go of Tory's other hand in order to concentrate his efforts on Tory's chest. Playing with both of the hardened buds simultaneously, which were now caramel-colored with passion, he leaned down and licked in between them along the sternum, then shifted to massage Tory's left shoulder with his right hand, sucking the left nipple into his mouth and worrying it with his teeth.

Tory arched his back with a moan and brought his other hand down to join the first, taking hold of Colin's hips and assisting him in grinding harder. Moaning loudly in return, Colin suddenly ceased all ministrations on Tory and wrapped his arms around the redhead's chest, burying his face into Tory's neck and trembling.

"Colin?" Tory voiced anxiously, but Colin just squeezed tighter, shaking his head. "Colin, are you alright?"

"…fine. I'm okay." Colin gasped out, sweating.

Tory sat up, clutching Colin close. "Colin, if this is too much…did I do something? Your…condition? And you're getting sick on top of it…"

Colin glared at him. "You're _**not**_ stopping."

"But your—"

"_**NOT**_ stopping now. So you'd better not either. After all, it was your idea in the first place."

"Are you going to be okay, though?" Tory asked, taking in Colin's panting with concern.

"I'm **OKAY**. How many times do I have to say I'm—"

"You're NOT okay," Tory interrupted. "And I'm allowed to worry. You're weak. So let me help you. Let me make it better."

"I can take care of myself. You're the one who's sick," Colin argued breathlessly.

"I don't care. I'm the "guy" here out of the two of us."

"Says who?" Colin demanded.

Tory made his voice squeaky. "_"Would it help if I wore barrettes?"_" He mimicked. Colin blushed.

"Exactly." Tory said smugly. "Let me take care of us."

"…It's easier to breathe if I lay on my back." Colin muttered, furious with himself and his stupid body.

"Now how hard was it to just tell me that?" Tory questioned, gently flipping them over so that Colin could lay back and relax again.

"…Shut up. Don't stop." Colin glared up at him.

Tory grinned, amused, before straddling Colin's lower legs.

"What—"

Tory started to pump Colin's cock with his left hand. He stuck a few fingers from his right hand briefly into his mouth, then drew them out and reached down, using them to fondle Colin's testicles. Colin arched into his hand with a gasp, but Tory stopped, reaching up with his right hand to push him flat again.

"You. Relax."

"Easy for you to say," Colin muttered, but forced himself to lie still as Tory resumed his actions.

Thoroughly enjoying himself, Tory leaned in close as he played with Colin's balls again, then let his hand wander lower to press at the perineum. Colin jumped at the feeling, swallowing and closing his legs a little, but Tory, sitting in between them, kept them apart.

"No you don't," Tory grinned, then hooked his hand under Colin's left knee and raised it up so that Colin's left foot was flat on the bed, knee in the air. He spread apart Colin's butt cheeks using his thumb and first two fingers in order to get a glimpse of the soft pink pucker hidden inside.

"What a pretty pussy," Tory chuckled, then sat back, shocked, his hand to his cheek, stunned that Colin had slapped him and wincing from the new layer of pain on top of the scratches and bruise.

"Don't you **dare** use such a crass term, insulting my cats like that." Said cats meowed in apparent agreement. "And I'm **not** a girl. Kiss my ass, jerk," Colin panted out from exertion, then fell back against the pillow.

"…" Tory looked at him, amused and not in the least upset. "Sorry. And if you insist…"

Tory suddenly slid down, letting go of Colin's penis in favor of using both hands to spread his ass apart. He leaned down and pressed his lips to it.

Colin started violently. "Idiot," he gasped, attempting to sit up again, "I didn't mean that _**literally**__!_"

Tory chuckled dirtily while pressing a hand to Colin's chest. "Let's make it French."

"No!" Colin gasped as Tory slipped his tongue out to lap at the hole, before pressing insistently inside past the tight pucker. Colin moaned, closing his eyes and collapsing back down into his pillow. He struggled to close his thighs, but Tory wasn't having it. He moved his hand from Colin's chest to instead press the thighs out and upward, spreading him effectively back out while continuing to rim him.

Colin turned his head to the side and panted into his pillow. "Tory, stop!"

"You like it," Tory whispered, his breath hitting the sensitive, wet hole and making Colin whimper. "Admit it."

"You're dirty!"

"No, it's clean, no worries," Tory laughed back, poking at the moistened hole with his tongue.

"No, you—you're perverted, you know that? Have you…been planning this or something?"

"Well…not the when or where, but I do fantasize. I jack off while thinking about you." He chuckled again when Colin's cock and hole twitched. "That turns you on, doesn't it. You've really never touched yourself?"

"I—no!"

"Never…imagined anything?"

"Ah…"

"You have!" Tory sounded delighted. "What?"

"Shut up!"

"No!" Tory leaned down and resumed his self-appointed task, first licking and then sucking at the tight pucker. Colin screamed in helpless pleasure.

"Okay! Okay stop!"

"Yeeees?" Tory grinned hornily.

"I…had a dream." Colin refused to look at Tory.

"…Details, my love, I want them or you get subjected to sweet rapturous torture again."

Colin tried a half-hearted attempted to kick Tory, blushing that he had called him his love, but the redhead held back the legs he was still reinforcing in the air.

"Details, Colin." He lowered his head toward the reddened and twitching hole.

"No!" Colin shrieked, so embarrassed at how good it felt that he couldn't stand it. "Okay stop!"

"Ne?" Tory was grinning like the Cheshire cat, staring hungrily at a flushed Colin who looked on the verge of tears.

"…sucking…" Tory leaned up to catch the words that Colin was barely breathing out.

"What's that?"

"You were…sucking…you know."

"Your hole? This is a dream come true for you?" Tory grinned evilly.

"NO! My…you know, my…"

"Say it," Tory taunted, using a finger to massage at Colin's wet pucker.

"I—my…you know, my…penis," Colin whispered, tears leaking down his cheeks, shocked at the words coming out of his own mouth.

"…you want me to?"

"…what?" Colin looked down his body at Tory, not bothering to stop crying.

"Give you a blowjob. I'll do it."

Colin blushed deeply. "…"

"Yes or no."

"…yes." He closed his eyes, his cheeks burning in shame, and turned his head away.

"But you don't get to do that."

"…what?"

"…" Tory pulled himself up and ran his fingers along Colin's jaw, tilting his face and pressing a kiss to the shorter boy's lips before kissing at the corner of one eye where tears were leaking out. "I won't let you think too much while I'm doing it so you can't regret it. You have to do the same for me."

"I…what?!"

"It's called a 69," Tory gave him a reckless smile that just screamed kinky.

"…" Colin stared at him. "You have **got** to be kidding. I don't know how."

"Well, technically, neither do I. It's called experimenting. The cardinal rule is no teeth, otherwise than that we'll figure it out as we go."

And with that, Tory turned around, getting on hands and knees, and looked down his body at a still-shocked Colin. "Remember, don't think. You wanted this. If you stop I stop, so go, okay?" He leaned down and pressed his lips to the head of Colin's penis, allowing it to slide in between and into his hot mouth.

Shell-shocked by the sheer volume of pleasure caused by the hot wet suction on his tip, Colin closed his eyes in bliss for a moment and thrust his hips upward. However, they shot open again when Tory immediately stopped and let go.

"Tory!"

"Do me too," Tory reminded. When Colin didn't move, he prodded the ebony-haired male's balls. Colin gasped. "Come on. You too. You start first and then I will too, okay?"

"…" Colin swallowed with a blush and brought his hands up, caressing Tory's ass as he pulled the redhead's hips down so that he wouldn't have to strain his head up, as that would labor his breathing. Then he closed his eyes, poked his tongue out and nudged the head of Tory's cock with it. Tory smiled and leaned back down.

While Colin continued to concentrate on licking, alternating between long languorous strokes up and down the vein on the underside of the shaft with the tip of his tongue and short quick laps on the head with the flat of it, Tory began steadily taking Colin into his mouth, inch by inch. After pulling in all he could, he started to suck gently, slowly increasing the strength. Colin stopped again with a moan as Tory began moving his head up and down on Colin's shaft.

Tory kept going a moment, milking Colin's moans, then halted his actions and let the pulsating cock fall from his mouth to hit Colin's stomach with a wet sound.

"You make such pretty moans…if I wasn't sure you weren't a girl…" Tory gently goaded, trying to get Colin to start working on him again. He leaned back down and started tonguing one of Colin's balls.

Colin sucked in his breath, cutting off the noises threatening to escape and glaring at Tory. _'NOT a girl!'_ his mind shouted as he licked all over his own finger before trying to suck in Tory's cock like the redhead had done to him. Once he managed, he thought, _'I'll show him, stupid bastard.'_ Without warning, he took his wetted finger and shoved it all the way into Tory's ass.

Tory jumped, his cock twitching, but in no way tried to fight the action or complain. Satisfied with this, Colin started to move his finger around while continuing to suck on Tory's shaft. All of a sudden, he hit something in Tory that made the boy shake while ripping his head away from Colin's balls to moan loudly. Colin smiled around Tory's shaft, not sure what had happened but fully intent upon doing it again. He wriggled his finger around until he nudged at a little bump again, causing Tory to gasp out. He concentrated his efforts, thinking _'Who sounds like a girl now (bitch xD)?'_

As if in retaliation to Colin's rebellious thoughts, Tory tilted his head back down and started to suck harshly on Colin's balls, alternating between them, effectively drawing Colin to the edge but never allowing enough pleasure in one place to take him over it.

Colin wrinkled his brow in displeasure, sensing he was close. He sucked harder on Tory, while working his finger so that his nail scraped across the little bundle of nerves. At that, Tory couldn't hold back anymore and came in Colin's mouth, but instead of screaming he forced himself to moan in his throat without letting go of Colin's testicle with his mouth. Colin's eyes dilated in pleasure at the vibration and he opened his mouth to scream around Tory's cock as Tory kept his hips down so as not to spill his cum. Colin, on the other hand, came splattering all over himself.

Tory grinned in triumph, dipping his hips so that the head of his cock hit the back of Colin's throat.

"Suck it clean, bitch. Don't miss any."

Colin, in the midst of doing just that, wrenched his mouth away. "Ass!"

"We're getting there," Tory said smugly. "Suck."

Colin just turned his head away, an angry flush coating his cheeks.

Tory chuckled. "Well, I guess you can leave it lubed like that." He turned around again and sat satisfactorily on the bed in between Colin's legs. His eyes widened, however, when he heard Colin sniffle.

"Colin?"

"…shut up." Colin kept his eyes on the corner of his pillow, his head bowed. "I don't like you when you're sick. You're mean and cruel. Why do you have to treat me like this? I brought you here to care for you, not get called a bitch and have my gender insulted and be emotionally violated. You're," he hiccupped and a couple of droplets hit the bed, "a jerk."

Used to Colin's odd moods but never having seen him cry before, Tory felt his heart pang. "No, Colin…sorry, I got caught up, I—"

Colin cut him off. "If this is what you're like when you drop your guard, then why am I even trying?" He sniffed harder.

"No!" Tory exclaimed. "That's not what I meant, Colin. I just…like the idea of making you mine. I didn't mean to really hurt you, it was meant as endearment. I was just teasing you…"

He leaned in and cuddled Colin to his chest, not minding the cum that rubbed onto him, and just held him and rocked, rubbing his back, until he slowly stopped crying.

"…really?" Colin mumbled finally into Tory's chest with a subsiding sob.

"Yea," Tory promised.

"…" Colin rubbed his tearstained face into Tory's warm neck. "…okay."

"Ok?"

"…yea."

Tory smiled in relief. "Does this count as making up after our first fight?"

Colin scrunched his brow. "I guess?" He watched as Tory's smile oddly slid into an evil grin. "…what?" He asked warily.

"Because among couples there is a concept called "make up sex."

Colin blushed. "That'd just be picking up where we left off," he protested.

"Ex-actly. So…lick it, bitch." He grinned wider as he tugged a wide-eyed Colin away from his neck and ran a finger through the cum on his own chest, forcing it between Colin's lips.

Colin let out a stifled squeak, then acquiesced and closed his eyes, sucking softly at the digit. Tory watched in fascination.

"…How does it taste?"

Colin let go of the finger and glanced briefly up at Tory, before placing his hands on Tory's shoulders for support and leaning down to lap his own cum off of the redhead's chest.

"…it doesn't taste like milk," he said after a few licks. "It's salty."

Tory laughed. "Would you purr if I scratched under your chin, kitty?"

Colin squeezed the muscles of Tory's shoulders painfully until he let out a yelp. "Okay, I get it. But do you like it?"

"…" Colin pondered this as he licked up the rest. "Well, kind of. I like yours better, but really the taste isn't what I like."

"Then what do you like?"

"Well…more the idea of it, really," Colin blushed, his gaze lowered. "I like the idea of assimilating a part of you into me and holding on to it. It's…kind of like attunement. We become one entity in spirit, even if we are really two beings. It's what I was trying to see in the park." To himself he added, _'It's like a much stronger link for attunement…if we attune, then I won't have to move for the sake of research, at least for a long while. I could stay here with Tory, and even the doctor couldn't keep us apart since he was the one I attuned with! I __**have**__ to make this work!'_

Tory smiled, his eyes softening. "That sounds about right. You take me in, and I claim you. We each have our own way of holding on to each other…but you know, you don't have to take me in with just your mouth."

Colin blushed harder. "I know. Do you…want to?"

"Mm." Tory pressed Colin back, propping him against the headboard, then bent to lick gently at the remainder of the cum on Colin's torso. "Yes, definitely, if you'll let me…it does taste weird. I like it. Gimme more."

Colin rolled his eyes. "Good to know, weirdo."

Tory laughed. "Well, if we're gonna do this, it'll hurt if you're not hard, so."

"…You know this why?"

"Er…long story short, Paul lent me straight porn and it didn't work, so I looked at gay porn and it didn't either." (A/N: Referring to The Track To The Truth, which takes place before Normal)

"…" Colin stared at him. "…That makes no sense. If neither worked how did you know you were…homosexual?"

"…I'm not. I'm _you_-sexual."

Colin flushed scarlet. "**What?**"

Tory grinned happily and pressed a soft kiss to Colin's mouth. "But I learned a few things from the gay porn so I guess it ultimately served its purpose. Sit back."

Colin settled back comfortably, closing his eyes and waiting for Tory to stroke him hard again, but Tory didn't move. After a few moments, he opened them again.

"…well?"

Tory shook his head with a smile. "I wanna see you touch yourself."

Colin flushed even more brilliantly.

"_**What?**_"

"You heard me, I want to see you touch yourself while you're thinking about me. You've never touched yourself before; it's appropriate that you think about me the first time you do since you belong to me and I to you. I've only ever thought about you since I never masturbated until I realized my feelings for you. In fact, it's what helped to make me realize my feelings for you. Like I said, you-sexual."

Tory then sat Indian-style in front of Colin. "Don't worry, I'll be jacking to the pretty picture of you stroking yourself and moaning my name, so I'll be hard when you are and we can keep going then." He grinned.

Colin swallowed thickly, but nodded, then tentatively reached down between his spread legs and ran a finger along his limp yet still overly-sensitized cock. He forced himself to fold his fingers around the shaft with a gasp, then began a series of off beat strokes while glancing unsurely at Tory. Tory smiled in encouragement and closed his fingers around his own cock.

"Like this, Colin, see?" He began a pattern of pumps, slowly increasing his speed as he hardened. Colin just stopped to observe Tory's technique. Not pausing, Tory quickly regained full mast by his own hand alone, since Colin wasn't providing any kind of show. Then he smiled patronizingly yet reassuringly at Colin and patted the space in between his own legs.

"C'mere, I'll show you how." He encouraged, and Colin scooted up to him and turned around, leaning back against Tory's chest and blushing at the feeling of Tory's hard dick pressing against his lower back and bottom.

Tory took Colin's right hand and squeezed it a moment, then wrapped it around the partially hard shaft. Keeping Colin's hand in his own and applying a little pressure, he began a steady rhythm of pumps. Colin let out a little whine of appreciation, but stopped moving his hand when Tory squeezed a little too much. Tory chuckled and pulled Colin's hand up, made the boy lick it for lubrication, then started again. This time, Colin almost immediately started thrusting shallowly back into his own hand, appreciating the slick friction.

After a minute, Tory grinned and whispered into Colin's ear, "Would you like to see what you were doing to me?"

Colin jumped. "What?"

"The prostate. You know about it?"

"We learned about the prostate in sex ed, but…"

Tory licked Colin's throat, causing the shorter male to let out a distracted squeak, then leaned further around and gave Colin's Adams apple a couple of quick wet sucks. Colin let out a moan at this and reached his left hand up to stop Tory, who grabbed the hand but nevertheless let go with his mouth anyway. Then he pulled the hand up and pressed the fingers to Colin's lips.

"The familiar command: suck it bitch." He breathed dirtily, and Colin blushed as he complied. After a moment of rolling his tongue around his fingers, Tory pulled them back out and pulled the hand down to Colin's ass. He snuggled tighter against Colin's back and rested his chin on the shorter teen's right shoulder in order to watch the display better as he murmured, "Finger yourself. Explore until you find it. You'll know when you do."

And know he did. After a slightly uncomfortable initial penetration of Tory more or less forcibly pressing two of Colin's slicked fingers inside, the black-haired male wriggled them around until he struck gold, throwing his head back onto Tory's left shoulder with a very loud moan.

"Do it again," Tory whispered, fascinated with Colin's reaction.

"I can't," Colin shook his head, mumbling, eyes half-lidded and hazed over with the combined pleasure. "I can't Tory."

"Yes you can," Tory coaxed and guided Colin's fingers back in the right direction, assisting the boy in starting a rhythm with these fingers as well. Soon Colin was moaning non-stop. Colin whined abruptly when Tory forced him to remove both of his hands from his body.

"_**Tory—**_"

Tory just lifted his head back up and shook it with a smile before leaning in to kiss the boy's cheek as he levered Colin's waist in order to make him turn around. He laid the ebony-haired teen gently back on the bed and reached for the other pillow, which had fallen to the floor, settling it underneath Colin's hips in order to prop them at a more comfortable angle.

"Tory, please…" Colin moaned, seeming to understand what was happening and craving what he hoped would result from it in addition to the pleasure.

Tory smiled, loving the sound of Colin begging for it, and leaned over the shorter male. "Please what?" He whispered, only half teasing. He wanted to be sure this was what Colin wanted. There would be no regrets in their relationship. He would make sure of that.

"Tory, make me yours…give me your essence, let me absorb you and never let go…" Colin's voice shook as he whispered the last three words.

The redhead smiled warmly and leaned further down to hug Colin close. "Okay," he whispered reassuringly, and sat back up and licked his fingers over, before lifting one of Colin's knees up and propping the foot flat in order to have better access. He then began a slow process of stretching his soon-to-be lover, trying his hardest to make Colin feel no pain. He did well, as Colin only let out a few whimpers of discomfort, unused to the feeling. After Colin could take three fingers pretty well, Tory pulled them out and licked his palm before bringing it down to recoat his erection.

…Are you ready?" He asked, checking one final time. In response Colin simply pressed his hips forward a little towards Tory in indication that he wanted to be filled. Tory lined up his erection with the hole, then bent over Colin and kissed him deeply while sliding slowly inside.

"Ahn…" Colin opened his mouth and whimpered, licking at Tory's lips. Tory slid his tongue out and into Colin's cavern, who wrapped his lips around it and sucked sensually. Tory groaned into the open-mouthed kiss at the way Colin's overwhelming wet heat seemed to pull him in deeper both above and below. He wrapped his arms around the ebony-haired male and pulled back from the kiss, breathless, and ordered Colin to take several deep breaths and relax, as the shorter boy was sweating again and starting to look a little woozy.

Colin did so, gradually regaining his senses. When his vision refocused, he noticed the pained look on Tory's face as the redhead determinedly held still so as not to hurt the teen under him. Colin smiled in thanks, then twitched his ass. Deeming the action to be relatively painless and thus himself ready, he squeezed Tory closer and hooked his ankles around the taller male's waist.

"I'm okay," he whispered, holding back a wince as Tory began to move a little too fast in his relief. As he got used to the feeling and Tory began a rhythm, he considered the sensation. Really…it didn't hurt so much as feel odd that something rather large was moving in the wrong direction in his anal cavity. No, not wrong, if it was wrong then why would the prostate be conveniently located like that? He thought with a gasp as Tory shifted and managed to brush against the little bundle of nerves. And it wasn't like he minded the size…he felt so full. And wasn't that what he wanted? To be filled and consumed? Satisfied at this discernment, he bit his lip in concentration and shyly began moving back against Tory, trying to enhance the rhythm and not throw it off.

Chuckling at Colin's shy passion, he encouraged the eagerness by helping Colin to shift his hips a little so that he was now hitting the prostate dead-on. Colin began letting out breathy moans and screams as he was driven further and further to the edge. Tory, realizing this, reached in between them and started to pump Colin's erection. The added stimulation quickly brought Colin to the brink, and he moaned out Tory's name heatedly as he came hard all over their chests, a little shooting far enough up to hit his cheek. Tory gasped in pleasure as Colin's orgasm caused the smaller male to tighten up around him and he came too, groaning into Colin's neck and whispering his name as well.

B-DMP. In that moment, clutching Colin close, Tory felt his heart give a beat it never had before; for a purpose that was not he. An odd sensation started to spread through his being, the focal point of which seemed to concentrate underneath his sternum. He felt goosebumps break out all over his body, but not from cold; it was the feeling you get from listening to a song for the first time that you can identify with completely. He understood. And welcoming the strange warmth, he closed his eyes.

_What color is your soul?_

He had always thought it would be funny if souls really were that bubbly shape that they were in comics. But not white; white's pure and nobody's that untainted by the time they die and their soul floats out. So what color is your soul? Is it like a mood ring? Does it fluctuate with your experiences? Does your color evolve over time to suit your nature as a human being? If so, Tory always thought his soul would be green; green unlike New York, green unlike industrialization, green unlike most other men who fit right in with the urban sprawl that went so against the natural earth. Tory was not like other men. So he would be green. …it had nothing to do with his eyes being green and that "eyes are the window to the soul" bullshit. He refused to believe that such cliché crap might have some bearing on his thought process.

Because he thought Colin was blue, and Colin's eyes weren't blue now were they? Colin was like the ocean; was life-giving and unfathomably deep, was tepid and perfectly comfortable to drift in, was untamed and emotionally fluctuant but also somehow in equilibrium. From a distance Colin was whole; was like the wet blue jewel of the planet from space, but a closer look revealed the green that was a necessity for the life of the planet, the whole. Colin was perfectly opposite and perfectly the other half that complimented Tory's green. Together they made up the essentials of this world; all they needed was each other.

He opened his eyes and immersed himself in the deep liquid pools that were Colin's black orbs, seeing in them the understanding and sheer elation tinged with relief. He felt them as clearly as he saw them; sent his empathy and joy right back. They smiled together, pressed their foreheads together in a moment where the universe was empty but for them; nothing existed but the one planet that functioned without requirement of anything else, that lacked nothing.

And they spun down until the shades blended, and looked at the color that was bursting behind their eyes. Colin was no longer blue, nor Tory green. They were a perfect aquamarine, a meld of beauty, of youth, health, loyalty and hope.

They just lay there in awe for a few minutes, before Tory opened his eyes, changed but unchanged, himself but more. He held Colin to him and rolled over so that the smaller boy could be on top and not be crushed by his weight, then slowly began to pull out, but Colin stopped him with a slight glare and a soft blush.

"Don't…I…I told you, I want to absorb…it'll leak out if you do that." Colin tinged a pretty pink and looked away, unable to meet Tory's eyes.

Tory smiled and lifted a hand, using a few fingers to turn Colin's face back. He pressed a gentle kiss to his lover's soft lips, then tilted his face to lick the cum off of Colin's cheek.

"Okay."

"Mm." Colin smiled and snuggled his face into Tory's throat, out of the line of sight of the taller male, still embarrassed, and let himself be caught up in the afterglow of both making love and attunement. Tory smiled too and buried his nose into Colin's hair.

"…I love you," he breathed into the soft sable strands. Colin jumped.

"Wh-…r-really?" Colin asked, jerking back to look up at him and blushing afresh.

"Yea, really," Tory smiled, leaning in to press their noses together.

"…Me too. I love…you too," Colin whispered, staring transfixedly into Tory's deep, bright eyes, which slid slowly shut as the redhead tilted his face to press another kiss to Colin's lips.

~*~*~*~

Colin opened his eyes and shot up in bed, looking wildly around until his eyes settled on the clock. 9:18 pm. _'Shit.'_ He cursed inwardly at having fallen asleep again, then glanced down at the still softly snoring Tory, who he had also been sleeping on top of again. He pressed a hand to the sleeping redhead's forehead, smiling in relief as he felt the normalized temperature. Apparently he had given Tory enough "heat" to break the fever. He blushed.

Sighing regretfully, he bit back an uncomfortable whimper as he slid forward off of Tory's now softened cock. Bringing a hand behind him, he pressed the tip of his index finger just inside his still slightly stretched hole. Feeling nothing emerge from his anal opening, he sighed in happiness and relief. Then he crawled out of the covers and away from Tory's warmth, wobbled over to his desk and picked up his cell phone, scrolling down to Tory's home number, saved from when Tory had called him a week prior. The doctor wouldn't bother them because he hated to come upstairs since it meant braving the cats, but Tory's mom must be worried, especially if she knew her son was sick. He put in a call, counting only one ring before Tory's mother picked up.

"_Hello?!"_

"Hi, this is Colin, from last weekend? Tory's at my house, I called him over to study and he didn't tell me he was sick…"

"_That boy! What am I going to __**do**__ with him? He didn't get you sick did he? He could have called! What was he thinking?!"_

"Well…we have a test coming up. Um…Tory's asleep right now, I was thinking it would be better if he just spent the night."

"_Did he take any medicine?"_

"Ah…no. I'll get him some when he wakes up, but really, he's feeling much better."

"_Well, he should take some anyway, just in case. You too, just in case. And thank you for looking after him, Colin. I swear, sometimes he is just so irresponsible—"_

Cutting her off before she could start up a mom-rant, he hurriedly said, "Yes, well, I'll be sure to give him medication, and take some myself as a precaution, so is it okay if he stays over?"

"_Of course, Colin. Thank you again, and make sure you both eat something, ok? And warm milk is good for soothing upset stomachs if you two have those."_

Colin blushed furiously, suddenly reminded of what resided in his stomach at that moment. "I…yea, I'll make sure we get something to eat. I have to go, thank you for letting him stay over."

"_No, thank you, Colin."_

"Goodbye." Not bothering to wait for an answer, Colin hung up, then dragged himself back to the bed. Flopping down on Tory, he pulled the covers up, suddenly cold, and snuggled into Tory's welcome heat. He wasn't hungry, and doubted Tory was either. He nuzzled his cheek against Tory's chest, content, and felt one of his cats lightly pounce on his back, curling up.

He sighed, exhausted but smiling. A little apprehensive, yet feeling like he'd won, he anticipated telling the doctor of his and Tory's attunement in the morning. He could stay here now. He could stay with Tory. Nothing could force him away. Sick or not, life was good.

END

~*~*~*~

Hee, Tory gets diiiiiiirty when he's horny and feverish xD

I blame both of their OOC-ness on them being sick. Not on me. Not at all. It's not my fault it got written and then was too hot to delete. Blame the flu *points accusingly at the flu*

And Jen said it was fine if I deviated from the storyline. I LIKE the idea of them attuning, okay? Go with it. It was a pretty analogy, you've got to admit. Bow to my superior symbolism-equating capabilities! :D

Incidentally, aquamarine in supposed to symbolize those characteristics listed.


End file.
